1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interchangeable lens, a camera body and an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known a camera which electrically performs communication between the camera body and the interchangeable lens. Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H07-234432 discloses an interchangeable lens that includes terminals for communicating with the camera body and with an adapter such as an intermediate ring or rear focus converter. These terminals are arranged in a circular arc and next to its one end, terminals for supplying electric power to the interchangeable lens and the adapter from the camera body are arranged.